Don't Think Twice
"Don't Think Twice" ("Oath" en Japonés) es una de las canciones temáticas de Kingdom Hearts III, siendo la otra "Face My Fears" y es interpretada por Utada Hikaru. Suena al final del juego. Letra Inglés= How did I live in a kingdom of thieves And people who say things they don't really mean Really mean, oh You're only everything I ever dreamed Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of You must be kidding me did you really think I could say no I want you for a lifetime So if you're gonna think twice, baby I don't wanna know, baby I don't wanna know Everything is just right But if you're gonna think twice, baby I don't wanna know, baby I don't wanna know I really don't get what everyone else believes So why do I say things I don't really mean Really mean, oh I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed it'd take this long it'd take this long I want you for a lifetime So if you're gonna think twice, baby I don't wanna know, baby I don't wanna know Everything is just right But if you're gonna think twice, baby I don't wanna know, baby I don't wanna know Don't think twice Don't think twice Don't think twice Baby, don't think twice If you want to take it to an even higher level All you gotta do is say the word You know I'll follow If you want to take it to an even higher level I don't, I don't bite If you want to make it happen nothing's impossible All you gotta do is say the word Your walls will crumble If you want to make it happen nothing's impossible I want you for a lifetime So if you're gonna think twice, baby I don't wanna know, baby I don't wanna know Everything is just right But if you're gonna think twice, baby I don't wanna know, baby I don't wanna know Kiss me once Kiss me twice Kiss me three times Cross the line Don't think twice Don't think twice Don't think twice Baby, don't think twice Kiss me once Kiss me twice Kiss me three times Cross the line Kiss me once Kiss me twice Kiss me three times Be mine Don't think twice Don't think twice Don't think twice Baby, don't think twice |-|Japonés (Oath)= 運命なんて知らない (Unmei nante shiranai) けどこの際 存在を認めざるを得ない (Kedo konosai sonzai o mitome zaruwoenai) 本当にこんな私でもいいの (Hontōni kon'na watashi demo ī no) ねえいいの あんまり期待させないでほしい (Nē ī no anmari kitai sa senaide hoshī) 今日という日は嘘偽りのない (Kyō to iu hi wa uso itsuwari no nai) 永遠の誓い日和だよ (Eien'nochikai biyorida yo) 綺麗な花も証人もいらない (Kireinahana mo shōnin mo iranai) 同じ色の指輪をしよう (Onaji-iro no yubiwa o shiyou) 悔しくて仕方がない (Kuyashikute shikataganai) ダサいくらいしがみついたまま (Dasai kurai shigamitsuita mama) 眠りたい 毎日 (Nemuritai Mainichi) 約束はもうしない (Yakusoku wa mō shinai) そんなの誰かを喜ばすためのもの (Son'na no dareka o yorokobasu tame no mono) 今言うことは受け売りなんかじゃない (Ima iu koto wa ukeuri nanka janai) 約束でもない 誓いだよ (Yakusokude mo nai chikaida yo) 嘘つきだった僕には戻れない (Usotsukidatta boku ni wa modorenai) 朝日色の指輪にしよう (Asahi-iro no yubiwa ni shiyou) 胸の高鳴りを重ねて踊ろうよ (Munenotakanari o kasanete odorōyo) 今を生きることを祝おうよ (Ima o ikiru koto o iwaou yo) たまに堪えられなくなる涙に (Tamani tae rarenaku naru namida ni) これと言って深い意味はない (Kore to itte fukai imi wa nai) ただ昔を突然思い出し(ああ泣きたい) (Tada mukashi o totsuzen omoidashi (ā nakitai)) 開かれたドアから差し込む光 (Aka reta doa kara sashikomu hikari) これからもずっと側にいたい (Korekara mo zutto soba ni itai) 選択肢なんてもうとっくにない (Sentakushi nante mō tokkuni nai) 今日という日は過去前例のない (Kyō to iu hi wa kako zenrei no nai) 僕たちの誓い日和だよ (Bokutachi no chikai biyorida yo) 綺麗な花も証人もいらない (Kireinahana mo shōnin mo iranai) 同じ色の指輪をしよう (Onaji-iro no yubiwa o shiyou) Kiss me once, kiss me twice 一度じゃ足りない (Ichido ja tarinai) Kiss me once, kiss me twice あなたを下さい (Anata o kudasai) Kiss me once, kiss me twice Kiss me three times お願い (Onegai) Kiss me once, kiss me twice あなたを下さい (Anata o kudasai) 日の昇る音を肩並べて聞こうよ (Ni~Tsu no noboru oto o kata nabete kikou yo) 共に生きることを誓おうよ (Tomoni ikiru koto o chikaou yo) Vídeos KINGDOM HEARTS III Theme Song Trailer – “Don’t Think Twice” by Hikaru Utada|Versión en inglés (corta) Kingdom Hearts III Theme - "Don't Think Twice Chikai 誓い" by Utada Hikaru *Full Version* (Japanese)|Versión Japonesa Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Canciones en videojuegos Categoría:Canciones Destacadas